In recent years, handheld electronic tablet devices have become common place and well integrated into every aspect of life. Electronic tablet devices have become smaller and more mobile, and the number of electronic tablet devices that a person carries with them has greatly increased in the last few years. In particular, features such as multimedia, web browsing, electronic mail, mobile applications, and telecommunications have become increasingly accessible and mobile through the use of smartphones and tablet computers.
The mobility of these personal electronic tablet devices is made possible due to batteries located within each electronic tablet device. Some of the mobile devices have removable rechargeable batteries where the battery is placed into a docking station to be recharged, or alternatively is recharged while located within the device. Others have internal rechargeable batteries which are recharged while located within the device. Batteries are generally provided with a limited capacity thereby requiring a user to charge the personal electronic tablet device often. For some electronic tablet devices with bright or high definition displays, continual use of the electronic tablet device requires that be charged frequently throughout the day.
Many users of electronic tablet devices have a need to transport and/or protect such devices. In addition, such devices generally include internal batteries that must be charged regularly. Thus, there is a need for a storage case that is able to protect the devices during storage or transport while also allowing the user to access and charge the device.
Thus, while various systems and devices currently exist for mobile charging of personal electronic tablet devices, substantial challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current mobile charging systems or techniques with other systems and or techniques.